


Have No Fear

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Consensual Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2020, Slut Shaming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Angeal and Sephiroth get bored at a Loveless play (but for Genesis...anything!). They slip away into the night, and it’s just them. Angeal has something to show him. Could this mean...?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley
Kudos: 27





	Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiredroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredroid/gifts).



> TW/// This has some shaming and hitting during the sex in it, it may be triggering to some. Discretion advised.

The curtain fell and a smattering of applause echoed in the dark theater before the lights illuminated softly to a warm yellow, indicating intermission. People raised from their seats and began retreating for the dimly lit exits before the play began for the next act. 

Genesis readjusted, sitting back down in the retractable, plush red theater seat after he’d stood to let someone next to him pass by. His hands were clasped together as he crossed one leg over the other. Angeal eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was expecting raving commentary. Angeal wasn’t in the mood to give it. Instead, he looked over to Sephiroth, who was wearing a similar expression. Neither of them particularly enjoyed Loveless, not as a poem nor as theatrical musical performance...but it was Genesis’ birthday after all. 

“Good _ ,  _ right?” Genesis said finally, now forcing a response. 

“Better than hearing you recite it in the shower, I suppose,” Angeal muttered, glancing at his watch and then shuffling through the playbill. God, another two hours of this... 

Sephiroth covered his mouth, which was curling into a small smile, with a few fingertips. 

“It’s a masterpiece. And..I mean, don’t you think the words mean something? Like...like about  _ us? _ ”

There was a pause that had a serious gravity to it. Angeal hated the imagery. The wings. The mention of sacrifice. That bit about a...a wandering soul...He pushed the anxiety of those emotions down, instead opting for a lighthearted reply. He didn’t want to offend Genesis anyway by telling him what he really thought.

“I mean, Sephiroth could pass off as a goddess,” Angeal grabbed at Sephiroth’s shoulder, gripping it genially. “He’s certainly got worshippers.”

“I do consider my long, feminine hair a point of pride,” Sephiroth said dryly, his eyes shifting with shyness at Angeal’s touch. Angeal and Genesis both weren’t sure if he was being serious or not until he said quietly after a few moments, “A joke.” 

Genesis laughed stiffly and obligatorily, afterwards retrieving the plastic cup of wine from the placeholder in his seat. He shook it between his fingers, a red drop left in the very bottom of it.

“Tch, empty already? Ah, well…” He didn’t want to miss risking the beginning of the next act waiting in line for over priced alcohol. 

“It would be my pleasure to refill your glass,” Angeal said, quick enough for Genesis to raise a distrustful eyebrow, and standing almost immediately to his feet. He tapped against Sephiroth’s dress shoe with his, indicating an escape. 

“Oh yes,” Sephiroth said, standing alongside Angeal, being sharp enough to get the hint. “A man shouldn’t be without a drink on a day of celebration.” 

Genesis sighed frustratedly. He knew these men wouldn’t be able to appreciate the depth of the work of art that was  _ Loveless _ . He silently appreciated their effort nonetheless. 

“I suppose...just be back before the curtains rise. The lights will flash out there as warning so get back to your seats if you see that, alright?” 

Angeal took his empty cup as Genesis extended it and Sephiroth bowed lightly. As they crawled their way over patrons, down steps, out the barred metal doors, and into the main hall where refreshments and merchandise were being sold, Angeal could hear people whispering as Sephiroth passed. Sephiroth seemed unphased, though there was a slight bitterness on his face that Angeal recognized. They queued up, paid for the drink, hot, mulled spice wine. As they turned to return to the auditorium, who else approached but Zack Fair with a pretty girl in a sparkling red dress on his arm. 

“Zack? What are you doing here?” Angeal growled. He had training in the morning. This was irresponsible to be up so late. In fact...now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Zack all day. So this is what he did in his time off...was he...was he a ladies’ man? Angeal sighed through his nose. I suppose everyone had their weaknesses. He’d be sure to discipline this one out of him at some point. 

“I know Angeal, I know. I know the thing’s …. the training’s tomorrow, I’m sorry,” Zack said nervously, tugging the girl a bit closer to his waist. She seemed to be star-struck in the presence of them both, ignoring Zack’s intimacy, her hands covering her mouth. “But, Lena here had work the rest of the week...and this was the only night she was free...so…” 

Zack seemed to only now realize the gravity of his actions, acting imprudently in front of a mentor. He let his arm around the girl fall and he appeared to assume a much more “SOLDIER”ly stance, stiff and regimented.

The girl Lena stepped forward shyly towards Sephiroth and bowed deeply, the trinkets in her hair and ear tinkling softly. She had a pen and paper in hand. Angeal had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

“Please, if you’d be so kind...my little brother...he’s a big fan and…well, I’m a bigger one and, I uh,” Lena’s voice shook as she still bowed forward. “Well, Zack said if we went out together maybe I’d get the chance to meet you! And maybe tell me the brand of shampoo you use….” 

Sephiroth looked over the girl indifferently, if not a bit uneasy, then over to Angeal, as if he’d have a response to dole out. Seeing his reaction, and maybe a bit of his leftover frustration at Zack’s naivety, had Angeal stepping between them and saying,

“I’m sorry, but we do have somewhere to be. If you’ll excuse us,” 

Zack raised a hand up to stop him, perhaps utter out a more serious apology, but they were on their way.

As Angeal wrapped an arm around Sephiroth protectively, he heard the voice of the girl chastising Zack.  _ You promised me his signature!  _ A toss of something paper and noises of disbelief and pleading from Zack.  _ Don’t ever call me again!  _

Poor guy...Angeal’d have to treat him later, maybe cook him something, for his grief. Wasn’t his fault the kid got played.

Angeal directed Sephiroth promptly to a glass door that automatically parted into the cold, winter night air. Angeal bumped arms with the theater bouncer who didn’t exactly take kindly to being shoved, disgruntled as they passed. The traffic of Sector 8 rushed past the theater as the sounds and smells of city nightlife of the business district hit their senses abruptly. 

They were alone now. It was getting harder to go out peacefully by themselves.

“Thanks for that,” Sephiroth said, his voice distant. “It’s not like I don’t like them...I just...I don’t prefer to be taken more seriously than anyone else. Feeling different...it's rather frightening.” 

“I understand,” Angeal said, meaning it. “It’s hard enough, knowing deep down you’re something you don’t exactly want to be.” 

“Yes…” Sephiroth breathed, seemingly relieved. His breath puffed out in the night air, like dragon smoke, as he exhaled. 

Angeal looked at his profile, the high raise of his nose, the sheen of his hair as it blew and shifted as cars passed, the distant expression in his blue eyes. Though they’d been friends, something in Angeal stirred that suggested a pining he wasn’t quite familiar with yet. Maybe it was that he saw himself in Sephiroth. Or maybe it was Sephiroth himself...suddenly he wanted to be alone with him...just him...all night. To take pictures of him...he was structured like a work of sculpture, and sometimes just as distant. To talk deeply about how Sephiroth actually felt...that was something he desperately wanted to do. 

The lights flickered at their backs, once, twice, thrice. The show was about to begin again. They approached the door when the bouncer stepped in, curling his hand up expectantly.

“Ticket stubs?” He demanded.

Angeal remembered Genesis throwing them away the moment they’d entered the theater. Angeal looked to Sephiroth, perhaps enthusiastically, then crossed his arms in feign disappointment. 

“Well, I suppose that means we can’t go back in to watch the show…and I was so looking forward to it...shame we wasted our money on the tickets.” 

The last comment he made was actually a truthful one.

“Genesis will have our heads,” Sephiroth mused, but his eyes lit up with spirit. He sipped a bit at the mulled wine meant to be Genesis’. It was tannic and warmly spiced with anise and cinnamon, a hint of brandy too. Perfect for a chilly winter night threatening snow.

“No ticket stub, no entry,” the bouncer repeated, obviously not recognizing the militia celebrities that were in front of him. 

“Thank you, sir, for the reminder,” Angeal said matter-of-factly, sniffing as the cold got to his nose. “We will be on our way then. Honor to Shinra and her SOLIDER.” 

At that statement, the guard seemed to realize to whom he was speaking with and attempted to call them back and allow entry. Both of them smiled at one another as they retreated.

“Enjoy your evening,” Sephiroth waved back confidently as the guard’s knees seemed to shake and then give out. 

\---

About an hour later, after a train ride home on the Midgar Mass Transit Service, the two men were walking up the stairs of the SOLDIER dormitories. Their shoes clacked against the metal of the staircase as they walked in silence. Sephiroth knew by heart where Angeal’s room was, but it struck him that he’d never actually  _ been _ in his room. No reason to. He knew that Genesis was in there all the time, and all three of them usually congregated in the hall lounge reserved for the highest-ranked SOLDIER to relax or play board games (Genesis was especially good at chess). This was if they weren’t in the simulator practicing, of course. Sephiroth wondered what it looked like...maybe that was the mulled wine getting to his head, his thoughts felt loose and disorderly. He probably needed to go to bed. But…

“It’s cold out tonight isn’t it?” Angeal stated, as they approached his dorm and then stood in front of his door. Angeal sniffed then rubbed his palms together. “Hopefully Genesis won’t be so mad that he abandons our jackets at the coat check. Don’t want to have to buy another one. Are you alright? Not too cold, are you?” 

“It is rather cold,” Sephiroth stated. “But don’t worry about me. I’ve had enough of people worrying about my physical condition.” He tried to make light of the heavy sentence with a brief smile. He just wanted to say anything, something, just to keep spending time with Angeal. He scrambled to think of something else to say. 

“Well I-”   
“Why don’t-”

The men interrupted each other. Sephiroth laughed quietly. Angeal swallowed at the sight of it. Sephiroth’s nose was red with cold...and when he smiled...somehow it felt so warm, uncharacteristically so, and so  _ human _ . 

“You go ahead,” Sephiroth encouraged.

“I know it’s late, but I wanted to invite you in,” Angeal said. 

“Really?” Sephiroth said.

“If you want,” Angeal said. “We can keep talking.” 

“Sure,” Sephiroth said. He was still genuinely curious about Angeal’s room. Plus....a part of him longed for more time with him. It was as if in the back of his mind he knew how limited this time was. How precious it was. 

“Alright then,” Angeal said, his voice low as he keyed into the room with a click of his SOLIDER identification card. He pulled the handle down and held the door open for Sephiroth with his broad hand. 

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he hadn’t expected so many  _ plants _ . He knew Angeal was fond of them, he’d caught him reading a book on gardening, but wondered where in Midgar he’d possibly been able to find them. Besides the numerous and varying-in-size plants, Angeal’s dormitory was a studio, a closet to the right of the genkan, a bathroom with a clear glass shower and deep bathtub, only a single bar of soap and toothbrush to decorate the room. His bed was that of white linen, white pillowcases, white comforter. His small kitchenette displayed a pour-over coffee set, a kettle, and a single steel pot. Everything was clean, stoic, very characteristic of him.

“Wow, it’s lovely,” Sephiroth admired. He touched one of the leaves of a taller one. “What is this one?”

“Monstera,” Angeal said. Something about the tone of his voice sounded bitter. “But my favorite is that one,” he pointed to a small flowering plant hanging from the ceiling in a planter. “Brugmansia. Some people call it Angel’s Trumpet.” 

Sephiroth marveled at all of it, and picked up a small keychain that spun, displaying a Shiba Inu dog with a red ball in its mouth. 

“Souvenir from Zack,” Angeal stated, not divulging any other details.

“Do you know, after all this time, I’ve never seen your room?” Sephiroth laid the keychain down with a clink.

“Well, not much to see. Didn’t think it was worth showing, I suppose,” Angeal shrugged, walking over to the kitchenette and clicking the gas on. He also struck a match, igniting the stove and then a small tealight candle, casting a small warmth to the room.

“I’m making tea, would you like some?” 

“I’m okay after the wine, thank you,” Sephiroth declined politely. This kind of hospitality felt so strange in comparison to the stone cold brevity of their encounters for work.

“Go ahead, sit,” Angeal seemed to assume the usual command of his voice. Sephiroth in a strange way felt like he was imposing.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said, loosening his tie as he sat on the bed. 

Angeal soon joined him, a cup of green tea steaming in his hand. 

“Sephiroth,” Angeal started after sipping at it then setting it on his bedside table. “I wanted to ask you something...something serious.” 

Sephiroth’s stomach twisted. What could it possibly be?

“Please don’t be afraid,” Angeal said, gripping him by the wrist. “But, you’re the only one I trust.” 

Angeal began unbuttoning his shirt, one by one. Sephiroth felt his heart start racing at the sight of Angeal’s bare chest, the toned angles of his muscles, the way he took his white dress shirt off with confidence. He turned around hesitantly, the bed squeaking as he adjusted. Sephiroth couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There were two slits in his back...and tucked under them...short wings like an eagle’s - white, soft, almost downy. 

“What do you think it means?” Angeal whispered. 

“I-I’m not sure,” Sephiroth said breathlessly, reaching his hand out to touch and examine them. They were silken between his fingers...in a way beautiful. 

“It’s definitely The Project,” Angeal said. Sephiroth could hear the fear in his voice as he said, “Do you think...do you think they mean to turn me into a monster?”

“That can’t be it,” Sephiroth assured, not completely confident. He himself felt the stirrings of something painful beneath his skin. It was as if a wound was stinging and cutting deeper into him while he was showering, while practicing with weaponry, at any rise of adrenaline. And the wound seemed to hurt the same places as Angeal’s... 

“I’m afraid,” Angeal admitted, running a hand through his hair and exhaling slowly. Sephiroth’s hand hovered over his sculpted back. He longed to touch his skin. To comfort him. All he wanted was for this world to be safe. 

“Me too,” Sephiroth confessed. “I’m afraid too, Angeal.”

He hesitantly rested his hand on Angeal’s back. Angeal felt the cool of his fingertips as Sephiroth moved to wrap his arms around Angeal’s waist. Something about focusing just on that sensation brought clarity and peace to his befuddled mind.

“But I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

Angeal turned back around to face him, Sephiroth releasing his embrace. Sephiroth... blue-green eyes sweet, shy, soft in the light of the tea candle. Alluring and charming. It was obvious why he had so many fans. He was powerful, handsome, yet aloof and dutiful. Beneath all that though was an intelligent, especially kind and deferent, man. A man. Angeal raised his fingers to Sephiroth’s face, rough and dry in contrast to the soft skin of his cheek. He didn’t know all Sephiroth had been through. And he wondered how much of it was worse than what he knew. He wanted to take all that away now. To prove to him how human he really was. 

Angeal breathed, “You’re more than just an idol to me. Or a tool. You’re here. Not an angel from heaven or a monster from hell. Just human. Just you.” 

He tucked his fingers under Sephiroth’s chin, lifting it slightly, assessing Sephiroth’s response. Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed, playfully, as if accepting a challenge. Angeal smirked slightly, knowing, then placing his lips gently on his. The kiss was soft and slow, Angeal kissed him this way so that he could feel it, be fully present with the sensation. Sephiroth turned his head and leaned more deeply into the kiss, tasting the light tea taste of Angeal’s mouth. Sephiroth could feel Angeal’s facial hair brush against his face as he laced his fingers through his long, silver hair. Between them, there was only silence. Only the noise of their kissing and the rustle of the bedlinen fabric beneath them.

Sephiroth responded with a slight hum of pleasure, melting into Angeal’s body as he drew closer to him. As deep sexual appetite blossomed deep in his body, he moved to straddle Angeal and allowed himself the pleasure of feeling Angeal’s tongue in his mouth, warm and hungry, and his hands at his back, broad and sturdy. Angeal grunted at the sensation of Sephiroth kissing him ardently back, his cock tense and throbbing at the arousal generated by the soft warmth and wetness of his tongue. No one had ever shown him affection so openly, and that in itself was incredibly arousing. He found himself lost in him, the smell of rose and vanilla on his hair, the feeling of his muscle beneath his hand. 

Just  _ lost _ . 

After a moment, Angeal pulled away, murmuring a word of gratitude, thinking Sephiroth was satisfied just with this moment of intimacy. But no, he was still here. He was still...touching him...

Sephiroth brushed his fingers against Angeal’s lips, which were plump and shiny with saliva. 

“Punish me,” Sephiroth breathed confidently, smiling even, between gentle nips at his lower lip, his hips grinding against the narrow of Angeal’s waist. As Sephiroth kissed his neck, he was stripping his shirt off, then unlatching his belt with clinking of his belt, desperate for sex. “Tell me I’m wrong, that I’m a shame to SOLDIER and all it stands for.”

Angeal felt a bit dizzy at the suggestion, enraptured by arousal, fogged by adrenaline.  _ Wait, what was he saying? _ Why on earth would he want that? Of course, there’d been days where he’d scolded, mainly Genesis, for slacking off, chatting jovially or taking a long lunch break during work hours, instead of training as they should’ve been. But Sephiroth always seemed to comply without much resistance. He knew no matter how much Angeal reprimanded him that Shinra would always be there to coddle and defend him. He probably hated that. Could it be that...that he  _ wanted _ Angeal’s words to mean something?

_ D-did Sephiroth fantasize about this?  _

And at that conception, Angeal deepy began to ache...he wanted to appease him and to make all of that tangible for him. 

Something about the way he begged for it incited a response that felt automatic and intensely erotic. Primal almost. He couldn’t wait to fulfill his allegiance, his duty to his compatriot, and in many ways, his superior. Shinra and Sephiroth were synonymous, and yet Angeal couldn’t help but separate the two in his mind. Sephiroth was who he longed to please, who he longed to receive respect from and to protect. He needed to bend him in half and penetrate him and hear him moan for more...to give him everything.

“You’d take it for me?” Angeal’s voice rumbled. His heart was racing. He heard the jingle of his belt buckle, felt the zipper of his pants being pulled down by  _ him _ ...then his underwear... 

And then. Sephiroth was on his knees at the edge of the bed, licking and sucking at his ample cock a defiant, trying look in his eyes. Angeal hated it when he pushed his buttons like this, knowing exactly what to do and say to get him to respond. He knew better than to fight back. If this was what he wanted, it was what he’d get. Sephiroth took his cock in his hand, got it nice and wet, and began to tease Angeal’s head by rubbing it softly against his erect nipples. Angeal inhaled sharply, a hiss in his teeth, at the amazing sensation and sight of Sephiroth’s tits against the most sensitive part of his body. He still couldn’t believe what was happening. 

But they weren’t here to make judgements. They were here to fuck. And he  _ needed _ to fuck something. Now. 

“Bend over,” he commanded, “Get on your hands and knees.” 

“Sure,” Sephiroth purred, standing now, then fully removing his white button-down shirt, which had been unbuttoned, and unlatching his dress pants, then his underwear and socks tossing all of his clothes to the side of Angeal’s bed. Angeal took in the view of his naked body with lustful, drifting eyes, leaning back on his elbows as Sephiroth undressed. His body looked as good as a sculpture, a marble statuesque work of art, the undulations of his muscles sculpted by the discipline and binding of SOLDIER. He wasn’t sure anyone was supposed to be that bewitching. It seemed impossible. 

“God you look good,” the words came out as an honest utterance. 

“Hm, even better from behind, I’d bet,” and then he was on his knees, spreading himself open with a V of his fingers for Angeal, “Come show me how you’d stretch me out.” 

Angeal got on his knees, rubbing at his erection to do  _ something _ in the meantime as his other fingers worked to scissor and loosen and ready Sephiroth for what was coming. Sephiroth hummed as he worked. 

“Am I in trouble?” he moaned over his shoulder, leaning deeper into Angeal’s fingers. 

Angeal took the cue. He rubbed his head over Sephiroth’s asshole and then, while guiding himself into the penetration, slipped his cock inside with a blunt force, causing Sephiroth to exclaim softly. He wrapped his leg around Sephiroth’s, assuming a dominant position. He grunted at the tightness of the entry point. It felt  _ amazing _ . 

“I’m going to have to fuck the sin out of you, you dirty, dirty whore. You’re disgraceful,” he panted as he spoke and thrusted. “You’re a-ah-hah-a fucking stain on Shinra, you- you- deserve to be made an- an  _ example _ of.” He thrusted harder as Sephiroth moaned and cried out. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Sephiroth sobbed, his skin hitting skin as his back arched into the thrusting. “I deserve it.  _ Fuck me _ harder,  _ fuck it _ all out of me. Cum inside me and make it better.  _ Please _ ,” he pleaded, his deep voice uncharacteristically whining. Angeal wrapped his hand around to Sephiroth’s front and grabbed him by the cock. Sephiroth let out a hum of helplessness, his body both resisting and yet relenting, just taking whatever he needed to at that moment. 

“I don’t know if you deserve that,” Angeal began stroking, slowly at first, then gradually increasing his pace, his cock deep inside him as he did so. He could feel the contractions of his muscles around his cock as he tensed with arousal. “You liked that did you? Fucking slut…” 

“I didn’t mean it,” Sephiroth said, tears now forming at his eyes, trying desperately not to ejaculate. His breathing was labored, his mouth hanging open, saliva in the corners of his mouth as he panted. “Please, I’m about to cum. Please.” He gripped at the carpet beneath his hands. 

“Not until I tell you to,” Angeal said, gripping him by the head and then yanking him back by the hair, kissing him through his tears. Sephiroth sobbed against his mouth as he kissed him. His scalp hurt as he’d tugged him, and Angeal slapped him in the face a few times. Sephiroth begged for more of it. Angeal obliged, biting him hard against his neck several times before slapping him in the face again. He then whispered tender curses against his lips as he thrusted harder, harder, his own body relenting to the inevitable crescendo of orgasm. “You wanna cum now? You wanna cum?” 

“Yes,” Sephiroth moaned against his lips, his cheeks red where he’d been hit. “Please,  _ please _ .” 

Angeal lost himself to Sephiroth’s body, stroking at his cock, feeling it tense beneath his hand. He heard Sephiroth whimper and then gasp as his breaths came out as staccatos. He felt the warm cum run down his fingers. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” Angeal threatened. He then fucked him hard, fast. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sephiroth begged. 

Angeal groaned, no longer restraining himself. He let himself release, his breath coming out as a quiet, “Ha-ah,” as he twitched, his nerves overwhelmed by sensation. As he pulled out, he saw the beautiful river of his own cum pouring out of Sephiroth. He examined it pridefully, rubbing over Sephiroth’s asscheek with a thumb. 

They both sat in a silence only filled by their labored breathing for a few moments until Sephiroth sat back, asking for his underwear to go clean up. He turned around and kissed Angeal tenderly as he made his way to the bathroom.

“I’m going to wash off,” he said, his normal tone of voice back, as if this was another post-simulation session where they’d hit up the showers after practicing. Angeal looked up at him with a stupified gaze. 

He stood, legs shivering slighty, hearing his shower turn on with a squeak, the water running. He joined Sephiroth in the bathroom, rinsing himself off quickly before Sephiroth hopped in. 

“I-I’ll be on the bed,” Angeal said stutteringly, drying himself off with a towel as Sephiroth stepped beneath the water, running his fingers through his hair and shaking it to evenly disperse the water. “You can join me, or if you want to-to go back to your dormitory I understand.” 

“There’s enough room in your bed for two,” Sephiroth said assuredly, his eyes closed as he pumped some of Angeal’s body wash into his hand and lathered it. The fresh, grassy scent filled the steaming bathroom. 

Angeal nodded understandingly, then going back into his bedroom putting on a pair of black pajama bottoms and slipping under the sheets. Sephiroth joined him soon after, his hair tied up in a long braid. 

“So that’s how you sleep?” Angeal said, toying with the end of his braid. 

“Would get tangled otherwise,” Sephiroth said, closing his eyes and yawning once, settling deep into the pillow. After a while, the quiet words, “Say, Angeal, something like this means we’re human, right?”

“Angeal put a hand behind his head and then closing his own eyes muttered, “It proves it.” The orgasm’d made him foggy, and for a moment, it was if they were both soaring among clouds, the world far, far beneath them, with nothing left but the sky above. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
